Fix a Heart
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Julian duets with Demi Lovato on Good Morning America. Julian-centric, Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: Demi Lovato's new album just released this past Tuesday. Honestly, _Fix a Heart_ is my favorite song from it. The first time I heard it, it screamed Julian. Hence, this songfic.**

**I own nothing.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Miss Demi Lovato and Mr. Julian Larson-Armstrong!" said the news anchorwoman.

The crowd cheered as the duo made their entrance. Demi waved, smiling widely at the crowd, then took her seat. Julian followed a few feet behind, flashing his signature smile, which made a few fangirls in the front row shriek with excitement. He sat in the chair next to Demi and everyone turned their attention to the interviewer, Robin Roberts.

"It's great to have you guys here! So Demi, your album drops at midnight, correct?" she asked the singer.

"Yes! Midnight tonight! I am so anxious and excited for everyone to hear it!" Demi grinned.

"We're all anxious and excited to hear it!" Robin laughed.

"Today, you and Julian will be performing a song from your album that will be featured in his next movie, right?" she asked.

Julian replied, "Yes we will. I believe it's called _Fix a Heart_, right Demi?"

Nodding, Demi said, "Yeah! It's one of the ballads of the album."

"Demi, we've heard a lot about what you've went through in the past couple of months. Last time you were here, you were so excited for this album. What was the inspiration for this album?" Robin asked.

"Well, I think a lot of the excitement was just getting back into the swing of things. It's good to be back. I'm here and I'm ready for whatever life throws at me. I'm unbroken, just like the title of the album," she said to Robin.

Turning to the camera, she said, "And also, I want to thank my fans. I don't know where I'd be without you but I know that if it weren't for you all I definitely wouldn't be here. This album is for you. I love you all so much and the support is unbelievable. Thank you!"

The audience cheered, applauded, and screamed their love for her.

Once they settled down again, Robin said, "And Julian, I heard that you chose the song you would be singing for your movie. What inspired you to choose _Fix a Heart_?"

"Well, obviously the producers already knew the song would be something of Demi's. I was a fan, so I was familiar with her work," the actor began.

"Aww, you were? You never told me that!" the singer laughed.

"Yes, and I still am," he smirked as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"They said gave me a list of songs that I could choose from that related to the movie. And they told me I had access to hear a few of the new ones on the list. I heard _Fix a Heart_ and I just fell in love with it," he finished.

"Ironically enough, it's a song about being heartbroken," Demi nodded, her eyes glinting with amusement at his choice of words.

"It is," Julian said, rolling his eyes unnoticeably, still smiling. "But all irony aside, I just love the song."

"Tell us about the song. What exactly is it about?" Robin inquired.

"Everyone has been or will be heartbroken at one point in their life. I personally think _Fix a Heart_ is a pretty accurate description, without being overly dramatic about it," the brunette singer answered.

Julian elaborated on her answer, "I totally agree with Demi. Everyone has had or will have their heart broken whether it was consciously or not. _Fix a Heart_ is basically a warning to the heartbreaker. It's saying to be careful when someone hands you their heart. Recovery from a broken heart is almost never complete. There will almost always be that pain deep down inside."

During the entire explanation, Julian only thought of one person. The only person he ever truly fell in love with. John Logan Wright III.

As the interviewer nodded, Demi said, "Wow, that was deep... I think you explained it better than I ever could. And it's from my album!"

The crowd laughed, allowing Julian to catch his breath.

"After the break, Demi and Julian will be performing _Fix a Heart_ from Demi's new album, _Unbroken_!"

As the show cut to a commercial break, Julian got up and followed Demi to the band area. He sighed with relief internally and silently thanked the universe for avoiding all questions relating to a certain heartbreak.

"Ready for this?" Demi smiled.

Julian nodded from where he was sitting at the piano as his team fussed with his wardrobe, make up, and microphone, "Readier than ever."

Within a few minutes, the cameramen began counting down the seconds until they were live.

He said, "In 5... 4... 3... 2..." then he gave the hand signal.

While Demi and Julian stood inside of the Good Morning America studio in New York, there was a group of boys in dark blue blazers gathered around a flat screen TV in their dorm common room.

As the screen panned to show the two singers in front of a band, Robin said, "Welcome back to Good Morning America! Here performing a new song from her third album and his new movie, Demi Lovato and Julian Larson-Armstrong!"

"Everyone shut up! Jules will kill us all if we miss this," Logan hissed, staring at the TV.

"Calm down and drink your coffee," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Back in New York, Julian felt his heart beat in time the music as it connected with his emotions.

_It's probably what's best for you._

_I only want the best for you._

_And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck._

He didn't even have to think about singing the right pitches or playing the right keys. It came naturally to him. Instead, he thought about Logan.

_I try to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind._

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts._

No matter how desperately Julian wanted to be with Logan, he let him go. He only wanted what was best for his friend, even if it meant not being with him.

The pair sang in perfect harmony through the chorus, filling the air with their melodious voices.

Approaching the next verse, Julian scanned the faces in the crowd. Most of the girls were on the verge of tears or already crying. Even a few adults looked moved as his fingers flew across the piano keys. Then he plunged his soul back into the icy cold thoughts of the boy he loved.

_Even though I know what's wrong,_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel?_

Logan never felt anything when he was on his medication. He _wanted_ to feel, but he just couldn't. Julian knew his friend felt the most through song, so half of him hoped Logan would get the message. The other half hoped the ignorant squid would take over.

_I must've held your hand so tight._

_You didn't have the will to fight._

_I guess you needed more time to heal._

The actor had thought about telling his best friend many times. But he never found the perfect time to. He was afraid that the prefect would be overwhelmed or just flat out shocked. That fear is what kept him from ever going through with his confession.

In the Stuart common room, Logan studied the expression on his best friend's face.

"_Jules looks so pained…" he thought. "He's a better actor than I expected."_

Derek also analyzed his friend, thinking, _"He's tapped into the Logan-related emotions… I wonder if Lo's noticed."_ Then he glanced at the oblivious blond and sighed inwardly, turning his attention back to the screen.

_You must be a miracle-worker,_

_Swearing up and down you can_

_Fix what's been broken._

Being the prefect, Logan did his best to keep everything in order and under control. But there are just some things that not even he could help. For example, a broken heart. There was nothing he could do to fix it, because he didn't know it was broken.

_Please don't get my hopes up, no no._

_Baby, tell me, how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts._

The singing duo paused, only to take a breath before filling the air with music once again.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids._

_I don't even know where to start._

_'Cause you can bandage the damage._

_You never really can fix a heart._

Derek always did his best to help his friends, but it was virtually useless. Logan was utterly oblivious while Julian was a temperamental diva who wouldn't admit he wanted help.

Julian could deny it all he wanted, but he did want help. But the only one he wanted to pick up the pieces of his heart was the one who shattered it.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids._

_I don't even know where to start._

_'Cause you can bandage the damage._

_You never really can fix a heart._

_You never really can fix a heart._

_You never really can fix a heart._

_You never really can fix my heart._

As the song came to a close, Julian had a revelation that made him smile.

Demi grinned at the crowd and said, "Thank you guys so much! We love you!"

Nodding, Julian added, "Don't forget to buy her album tonight!"

"And watch his movie when it comes out!" Demi chirped.

"Thank you both for being here with us today! Ladies and gentlemen, Demi Lovato and Julian Larson-Armstrong!" Robin smiled as everyone cheered.

As the segment ended, everyone in the Stuart common room was still mesmerized.

Derek had watched the whole time, but his mind wandered off a few times as he thought about how beautiful Demi and her music were.

Logan on the other hand, he never took his eyes off of the screen. When Julian smiled at the end, he wondered why his friend's eyes sparkled like he had a wonderful secret.

Within the next minute or so, the boys returned to their previous activities and everything went back to normal.

Up in New York, the actor and former actress began walking slowly towards the crowd.

"Great job out there, Julian," Demi smiled.

"Thanks. You too," he smiled back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Julian stopped as well and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I was just curious. You seem a little quiet now," she replied.

"I'm alright. The song just brought up some memories…" he said, voice trailing off.

She said, "Whoever it is, I bet they're sorry."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the person I'm thinking about doesn't even know what they did or that they hurt me. But it's no big deal," Julian said, waving it off and continued walking.

The brunette followed alongside him and said, "If they don't know, you should tell them. That's what you have to do to fix whatever's going on. If only one side knows what's happening, the other is in the dark."

"It's not that easy… Especially when the other person is an ignorant squid," he said, grimacing slightly as Demi laughed softly at the analogy. "He doesn't even have a clue…"

"Oh. So it's a he?" she asked.

When Julian nodded, she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Does he know how you feel _at all_ towards _anyone_?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Well, the first step would be to tell him that."

He shook his head again and said, "I can't. At least not now. There's too much going on. Schoolwork, drama, show choir…"

"Alright. I'll let you work things out with him. But just let me know if you need help with anything, okay?" she said.

"Okay. But in an ideal situation, I won't need any help," he said.

"Exactly. If he doesn't know, the only one who can truly fix things is you. But if you ever just want to talk things out, I'm only a text or phone call away," Demi smiled.

He smiled and nodded as she hugged him tightly.

Then the pair turned to greet their adoring fans who shrieked as they approached.

That night, Julian lay awake in his bed. He held his phone tightly, just staring at it. For a long time, he thought about what Demi had said to him. Then he remembered his revelation from that morning.

Logan wasn't the only one who could fix his heart.

Setting his phone down on the nightstand, he burrowed down into the blanket. With a small smile, he whispered to himself, _"If __**you**__ can't fix my heart, then maybe __**I**__ can."_


End file.
